Total Drama Reunion Show
by LirielleA
Summary: She had become someone she could not recognize anymore. Courtney was not proud of who she had become. So ater a dramatic announcement she left the show and successfully avoided it for two years. But this year, a certain host holds a reunion show that no one seems to escape from. Scheming and crying, betrayals and adultery, little lies and secret truths will be uncovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Total Drama Reunion Show - 2 Years

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Summary**: She had become someone she could not recognize anymore. Courtney was not proud of who she had become. So ater a dramatic announcement she left the show and successfully avoided it for two years. But this year, a certain host holds a reunion show that no one seems to escape from. Scheming and crying, betrayals and adultery, little lies and secret truths will be uncovered.

**Pairings** (mentions): Trentney, Duncney, Gwuncan, KatiexNoah, Gidgette, Aleheather, DJxDawn

* * *

1\. Chapter

The moment she had returned from that press conference, she got back into her room and packed everything back into her suitcase. It was not much that she had to pack, considering she had arrived just one day earlier and thanks to the neat person she was, everything was kept perfectly pecked in order and so, not almost not even an hour later, she was just as perfectly ready to depart.

Then she took out her phone, speed-dialing the first person she wanted to contact. She only reached the voicemail.

"It's me, Courtney... Listen, I need a ride. Back home. Right now, I am at the airport. Call me back."

* * *

It had all started with the press conference for the upcoming season.

Everyone from the previous three seasons, more or less, were invited to join for another round of Total Drama whatever. Courtney could barely remember the name, that probably sucked, the producers came up with this time.

She could care less about whatever it was, the topic and whatever they were supposed to do. Because in the end, they and the millions of viewers that sat greedily and gleefully behind the screen, would get what they want either way, uncaring of what sucky name it had this time. There would be tension, backstabbing and scheming. There would be enough for them to bath in and enough betrayal to make them drown, humiliation at its best and most of all: Drama.

It was the same game, same old game, just with a different name.

She turned her head towards her peers, diverting the attention from crazy Izzy and an even more crazier tale of hers yet again to Heather and her newest approach to win the season.

They were all there, from Noah with his sarcastic comments and know-it-all attitude, to Lindsay, as dumb as ever, of course never missing the all kind of crazy in love couples like Bridgette and Geoff, to too crazy to believe to be true Harold and Leshawna and insanely ambitious, evil and yet perfect match Heather and Alejandro, if only they would admit it. Then of course there were Duncan and Gwen...

The most evil, lying, backstabbing, cheating pair to ever exist.

So yes, everyone was there. Everyone anyone ever wanted to see themselves humiliate and embarrass themselves in public. Except Trent.

No one spoke of why he had not returned, but it was so obvious that it would be embarassing to ask, especially awkward for certain people... actually thus even more reason for Courtney.

She did not blame him for not coming.

Why would he, when it meant that he had to face the one person, who had shamelessly broken his heart and humiliated him on international TV?

Poor Trent.

She understood him.

Why would he want to go through the humiliation yet again, by putting together with the two people that had ruined his life. Okay, maybe this was a little too dramatic way to put it, since she was sure that Trent's life, aside from that little black tainted spot - most probably with the name Gwen, since this was how Courtney would do it - in it.

Yes, his case was more than just understandable.

She wondered herself what she was doing here.

Woah, wait.

What was that?

Her eyes widened, gasped, ever so quietly that luckily no one had noticed her slip of composure.

Quickly, she focused her sight on the team of reporters that sat in front of her, with flashes clicking every now and then like exploding stars and just as destructive as supernovas.

They invoked a certain wrath within her, as she felt each flash appear, grudge and disgust mixed together.

Then, there were also the contestants and people that accompanied her through most of those three or four years. It was incredible to believe and ever harder to her to say, for saying it would mean that she had to admit it. This was a hard thing to do. For even though those were people that she had seen now almost every day and now, more or less were a part of her life, especially considering that she, along with all of them were bound by the contract that would in turn forever tie them to this show, the producers and of course, not to forget and never able to forget, that sadistic host slash devil in human reincarnation, in the end they were not friends.

They will probably never be friends, considering all that had been done or rather, all that she had done.

Courtney rolled her eyes at the thought. They were all so immature.

It was a game show.

It was all about the survival of the fittest, being on top of, not the world, but of the people there and in order for anyone of them attain the place at the top of the food chain, they were or must be willing to exchange alliances, trade friends and at worst trading themselves.

It was expected and Courtney had been prepared, the moment she signed herself up for this.

However, apparently the others had not and because of that, they resented her.

They were such hypocrites.

They were aware of what they were doing, of what this was all about. They should have expected it, everything of it, perhaps aside from some few people whose intelligence quotient prevented them from this enlightenment, yet, on the other hand, it was their own fault.

Courtney had no qualm looking down at them, for being inadequate, like Lindsay, or Beth, Owen, etc. They were all doing just the same. She just judged them, like they judged her, for being who she was, for doing the things she had done.

They say she was cruel, that she was mean and bossy. So what? That was who she was...

_This is not who you are, Courtney. _

Courtney led out a sigh. There this voice was again. Ever since she had left her home to go on this journey of sick twisted painful game show, it would just not leave her alone.

She hated it.

She hated that it whispered with such fragility, so much innocence and worst, with so much trust and love.

The reporters now turned their attention on someone else again or rather, some people.

They bombarded Bridgette and Geoff about questions concerning their relationship and so, Courtney half-heartedly listened to Bridgette declare her love for Geoff yet again, because it was not as though they have not heard of it before.

They were still going strong and steady. They loved each other.

No, they were not pregnant.

He had not cheated on her with some stewardess, or intern, or B-rated pop-singer, she could not recall the name of.

Bridgette... and so on and on.

It was weird how everything had changed. She remembered that once, long ago, back in season one when everything began, how good her relationship with Bridgette had been. She would even consider her a friend back then, the only one she had and she had almost entrusted her with her secret... almost. It was easy back then, maybe it was because she had Bridgette? Someone to turn to and be there for her.

At least that was what she thought.

But the truth was that while Courtney may have needed her, Bridgette did not need Courtney, because Bridgette had Geoff and they loved each other.

And her... well, no one loved Courtney. Not even he...

_I love you, Courtney. I will always love you. _

Argh, there was this voice again.

Why could it not just shut up?

She let out a huff, however this time, it was loud enough for the others to notice. She herself only noticed it when she saw them turn their heads around to her, eyeing her either suspiciously, others with with just disdain and a very few, rare looks of pity. She wondered which one of them made her wince. But she was not left with the time to figure out that answer, because along with those stares, she had also attracted the attention of the reporter now.

"Courtney, you have been really silent up until now. Is there nothing you want to say?" someone then asked.

It was the moment of truth now.

Something changed within that moment. It became quiet, they now waited for some kind of answer from her. A tirade most probably, some haughty words from the self-sufficient CIT, who always knew what to say, even when she did not.

Only Courtney knew or rather, did not know.

Was there even something to figure out?

It was obvious, right? She had thought of so many things to say, so many feelings she had stored up just for this second.

So what was is it going to be?

It is your choice.

Courtney then took a deep breath.

"Well, I had actually wanted to wait, before doing this, but now that I am here, I have realized that I cannot stand to wait one moment longer, to be a part of this ridiculous crazy show, whose insanity I cannot put together in words" she said calmly, before slamming both of her hands on the table, causing yelps and shrieks and gasps and silent shocks from the people who were sitting by the table. "I will be damned if I participate in yet another show again. Does he think I am really that stupid? I only came back here, to make a point. I am here, to make it clear to everyone... that I am done with here. I am done with you," she pointed her finger at the show's host, Chris, the personification of everything she loathed about the show and then, to the surprise of the crowd of journalists

"You and..." With her head, she turned towards the very people sitting beside her. With a sigh, she turned her head back, giving them the impression that they were not even worth her words. "But most of all, I am done with this show!"

"Courtney, what are you saying?"

Was that not clear?! God, how stupid could they probably get that she had to put it in words, as if she had not already done it.

"What I am saying is that...!" Courtney then halted, just one second, then changing her sentence. "I am saying goodbye. I wish all of you a nice life, because this is the last time you will ever see and hear of me again. This I can promise you." With one last cold glare that only she could possess to do at Chris, she left her sit and went towards the door.

Everything was silent. No one said anything, none of the contestant she passed individually. The reporters kept quiet, none of them making a sound, while they watched and listened to her steps that penetrated the room like a loud boom, as though they were hypnotized by the girl's graceful walk.

It was only after she slammed the door with a really loud thud now that they woke up from their dream-like stare, replacing the silence with loud yelling voices and the remnants of the chaos and confusion she left behind.

Her last farewell gift to the contestants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Total Drama Reunion Show - 2 Years

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Summary**: She had become someone she could not recognize anymore. Courtney was not proud of who she had become. So ater a dramatic announcement she left the show and successfully avoided it for two years. But this year, a certain host holds a reunion show that no one seems to escape from. Scheming and crying, betrayals and adultery, little lies and secret truths will be uncovered.

**Pairings** (mentions): Trentney, Duncney, Gwuncan, KatiexNoah, Gidgette, Aleheather, DJxDawn

* * *

2\. Chapter

She was finally here.

Courtney stepped out of the car, pulling her sunglasses down. She had worn them in case the paparazzi would somehow get their sight on her and after what happened back there, during the press conference, she had no doubt that the gossip pages will be filled to the brim with news about the reality TV-star's emotional outburst. There will be sympathizers, then came the interviews, then came the W-questions, like who, why, what and at the last stage they will try to tear her down again from the pedestal they have put her on.

She sighed and she took the sight in.

It was beautiful.

She was finally here.

The whole ride there, she was anxious what would happen once she arrived at the big long porch, doubts and wondering what she will tell her mother. But now that she was here, she felt nothing but elation, happiness and... relief. As if the weigh of the world had rested upon her shoulder before and now, she was free. Finally free.

She breathed in deeply. Even the air she took in felt different. In

In this moment she knew that she had made the right decision. It was something she should have done far sooner or maybe not have done it at all.

"Courtney!" she heard her name being shouted.

There, a small teen girl was running over the lawns right towards her.

"Oh Fallon," she cried back and the two fell right into each other's arms.

"I am so glad to see you."

"Glad to see you, too, sister," Courtney giggled and the two high-fived each other, before Hope clung back to her older sister again. "Thanks for the car ride. Would have hated to go with public transport, especially with the field day in the

"I knew you can do this!"

* * *

_Courtney had just received the email yesterday, but her room looked as though she had known and been preparing for weeks. It was a pure total chaos and unlike anything she had seen in her sister's room. _

"_You are packing?" she asked with her small, timid voice. _

_Courtney merely hummed, barely sparing her any time as she rushed through her room, taking something in, something out and just adding to the mess. _

"_Courtney?" she spoke, this time louder. It was as though now Courtney really noticed her. _

"_Hope," she spoke. "What are you doing here?" _

"_You are packing," she stated, not asking anymore. _

"_The producer of the show called. Apparently the last season with that new cast? Total disaster, as long as concerning the ratings and fan reactions. So they wanted the old cast back, including everyone... almost everyone," Courtney explained. "Of course this was so foreseen. I have already told them, this will never work and see: I was right."_

_"You will go then?" _

_"Is it not obvious?" __Courtney asked. Clearly, she was upset. She could tell by the way she slammed everything into her suitcase, as well as her harsh tone. _

"_Why?" _

"_What do you mean, why?" _

"_What reasons could you have to return to them? Haven't you said that you hated them? And the show?" _

"_Don't be silly, just because I don't like them, does not mean I will forfeit the chance of winning the money," Courtney explained, but that cannot be the reason. _

"_You don't care about the money. Even if you do, you are rich anyway, so why-"_

"_Just stop, okay! I don't need you to lecture me about what I do!" Courtney lashed out, having already been on a thin line and that push was the last thing that was needed to finally push her over the edge. "Just leave me alone! I don't need you or your advices. Just go back already and let me pack!" _

_At that point, she had already turned around, shouting at her. She stopped, when she realized what she was doing. She was shouting at her sister, for caring for her. She had never done something like this before. Courtney was shocked at her own action, ashamed. However, even more so when she realized that she could not apologize to her. _

_"Just go now," she said. _

_"I hate that show," she said instead, ignoring Courtney's words. __"Don't-"_

_"I hate what the show has done to you, how they portray you. That conniving, scheming girl is not you. You are not evil. You are not who they portray you on that show and I hate how they put you in the worse light. I don't understand how you can go back there again! Don't you hate how they are doing this to you? To everyone? Why are you letting them do this?" she asked. "Just stay here... with me? Can you do this for me?" _

_She waited. _

_She watched as Courtney waited as well. Then she reached out her hand, grabbing whatever item was next to the case and putting it mechanically into it. _

_Back then, Courtney would have not ignored her. She would have never ignored her, pay her no heed. She also would have apologized when she knew she was wrong... but she did not now. _

"_You have changed, Courtney," she said, almost bitterly. _

_Courtney did not turn around, because she knew that if she did, she would be met by a pair of sad green eyes. That accusation would hurt her more than her words had already done. _

"_Well, people change," Courtney defied just as bitterly. _

"_Yeah, that may be true. But not... not like this. This is not who you are. So, I still believe that you are in there, somewhere... Courtney. I_ refuse_ to believe that this is what you have become. Because this... this is just not you. This is not my sister!"_

_She was still waiting for some kind of response from her. _

_There was nothing. _

_There might have been a wince, a little flinch that was so small she had to debate whether it was merely a figment of her own imagination. _

"_This is not the person I had grown up admiring and striving to be my whole life, nor the person, who had risked her completely good and comfortable life, even more so her perfect reputation, the thing she valued the most and stand up to the person she loved the most and told me that it was because it was the right thing to do..." 7_

_She was pushing it, she knew, but right now, she was determined to push, even if she was pushing her sister towards the edge and maybe further. She was tired of being ignored of the distance between them._

_She sighed. _

_Still nothing._

"_I know you are still in there, Courtney..." _

_"I will go to the show."_

_She could not understand it. _

_What reason would she have to go back to that... hellhole! _

_She absolutely hated it. It had changed her sister to the point that she was almost crazily obsessed with it, with winning and just... everything she could not understand. And she was desperate. So desperate... Because all she wanted was to have her sister back. She would give anything to make it change. But she did not know how to! She knew nothing, not even the reason why her sister was so obsessed with it. _

_Partly, she blamed herself for that change, because if it had not been her, she would have never gone to that show. _

_"You cannot change my mind."_

"_What has the show done to you?!" she asked helplessly._

"_It has taken me everything!" _

_Their eyes widened. _

_All it took was Courtney's confession to make her suddenly realize then and wonder at the same time how she could not have seen it. _

_Courtney was a proud person and everything... everything was taken from her, from the way she put it. _

_Her name, her reputation, her person, the one person she loved..._

_She knew that Duncan had meant a lot to her, more than most of the boys she was not even interested in. However, she had not imagined that he meant that much to her. _

_But how could she believe that she was all alone now? Because that was what she must be thinking, according to what she had said. So yes, how could she believe that she was alone? Courtney may be wronged, but she was not the victim. She was not abandoned. _

_If that is what she believed, then it would be her task to rectify that and she was hellbent on doing so. _

_The more she thought about it, how untrue and especially unjust they were, the angrier she grew. _

"_That's not true!" she shouted back and Courtney was too surprised by her usually so mellow sister shout at her. "You have me! You _still_ have me! And your mother! You have **us**. So do never say that again." _

_Then it happened. She broke down. After all she has been through, all the pain and all the tragedies she had to suffer, she never cried, not like this. She may have cried silently as their father died, shed tears inwardly during her mother's funeral and mourned with herself in the darkness over the loss of what was possibly her life, but she never broke down. _

_There she was, sobbing loudly, with shut eyes and tears that dropped on her heart like a wrecking ball. _

_Before she could comprehend had what happened, she saw her run towards her and instinctively, she opened her arms, letting the small fragile girl in her arms and heart. _

"_You will never loose us. I promise. I promise," she repeated again and again. _

_Courtney sighed. Her heart clenched, as she listened to her sob and cry and she felt guilty, because she was to blame. She was crying because of her, that was the way she saw it. She did not realize that the little girl was not crying because of her, but for her. _

"_Hope," she spoke. _

"_I love you, Courtney. I know I cannot change your mind, no matter how much I would like to. In the end, it is your choice. I knew... I knew I could not do it. That must be the reason why your mom had not tried at all, but I just had to do it. Because I love you, Courtney. I will always love you, no matter what. So when you go, remember that. Don't forget, don't forget me," she looked up with her bright teary green eyes. "So please, don't forget, who you are either." _

* * *

"Yeah..."

Hope eyed her sister suspiciously. Her tone had changed, it was less ecstatic, especially considering the amazing move she had just done.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked cautiously, the wisest move, always, when it came to her sister also known as a 24/7 landmine.

"How bad is it? The news I mean?" Courtney asked.

"What do you think?" she questioned back.

"On a scale to ten? I need to be prepared, but I guess since mom never watches the gossip news. She always blends it out or turns the TV-"

"Oh no..."

"... what is that supposed to mean?" Courtney now asked just as suspicious as her sister had done before her. There was something wrong. She could sense it. Something bad. The wheels in her mind turned. "Don't tell me you told my mother!"

"I am so sorry, Courtney."

"Damn, Hope, you are so busted," Courtney threatened, falling back into the habit of calling her by her family nickname.

"So sorry!"

But Courtney was much more worried about herself getting busted.

* * *

**2 Years Skip**

Courtney had made name for herself in her mother's company.

Two years ago, when she had announced her departure from the reality-TV world, her mother had simultaneously offered her a position at their firm.

It was hard, it was difficult and it had cost her tears, blood, nerves and especially nights of sleep to get her where she was. She could not recount the days she spent with crying in frustration, shouting and the many times she thought she would not live to see another day, because she was that tired and drained and at the same time filled with so much need for action.

But now, she had finally done it. In those two years, she had upped her game, becoming the top player in her world and lending her mother a hand in handling their company, into becoming one of the America and Canada's top firm, more than it had already done before.

If asking Courtney, she would like to claim that, giving some few more years, it will conquer the world.

And that was what she was planning to do.

It was like she was on a rollercoaster of life, high on success and it seemed to get higher and higher and she never wanted to see the end of it. IT was so hard to believe that there would be and end of this, a point she would reach and then fall down. But that was just a metaphor, because really, according to her, it can only get higher and higher.

She would never dare to admit, not even to herself, that she always still look over her shoulder, a habit from the past she had not been able to shed. In some way it had tainted her, she was still paranoid, controlling and trust was something she only dare to show towards her family and a very, very, very close circle of friends she had left. So no matter how much she tried to shed her past and despite the obvious proof that's he may have succeeded, she could not trust that... peace.

Serenity was something she had forgotten in those four years, between her 16th to 20th year of age and now, she had problems remembering what it was.

It was sad, but the truth was that somewhere inside her, she doubted that this peaceful period in her life was to last. It never did, so why would it now? What had she done to deserve it?

It was like that every time, as though she had not deserved it and each time it happened, it was just another proof that left her doubting and wondering what she could do to deserve serenity in her life.

* * *

"Hello, is anybody home?"

Courtney opened the door, taking the key from the lock and hanging it right on the wall neatly.

She also put her bag right into the closet, her shoes just as neatly placed where they belonged, like the perfectionist that she was.

"Mum? Hope?" Courtney asked, as she realized that she was hearing no one.

Still nothing.

She shrugged her shoulders then.

It would not be the first time for her to get home with no one else there to welcome here or sit the house. Perhaps they have left her a little message or note stating where they were?

As she passed the table, she found a small pile of letters.

Archibald

Archibald.

Pointier.

A letter from Finn.

That was cool. Courtney smiled. She was sure going to read that one later. So with that thought she placed it next to the pile, rather than putting it back.

Then her eyes fell onto the last latter.

She narrowed her eyes.

She took it into her hand and eyed it, almost menacingly. Courtney felt all the emotion she had suppressed before, concerning ... this! All the anger and disdain and it did not help that she just returned from an exhausting day at work.

She crushed together into a fist, only to open it and shred the letter into pieces, but even when she had destroyed that little piece of paper into little dust, barely recognizable from the previous form, the words she had read still rang in her head.

_Total Drama Reunion Show._

How stupid and braindead were they?

Courtney wondered. Very much in fact. If they actually believed that she would ever return. Had she not made her point clear two years ago during that press conference? She had thought so, at least until - what was it? - four weeks ago, when that letter had somehow found its way to her mail post, with ehr mother flipping it disdainfully, although with curious eyes, to her.

She had shrieked, she had screamed and shouted and she crushed that piece of paper just as she had done earlier.

Her day, albeit exhausting, had been a great one. She and her team had accomplished a lot during the day and all she had wanted to do, when she came back was to relax and enjoy the day she had left in baggy comforting clothes, a warm dinner, maybe with her mother and something nice on the TV. Plus, she had been excited to read that letter Finn had written her. They had not seen each other for a long time.

But alas, thanks to that stupid letter, she could barely be happy reading it and Courtney refused to read Finn's letterr in that mood, so she decided to wait until tomorrow, when she was in better spirits. For the moment, she would hang lazily on the couch and zapping through the TV channels, which seems to contain nothing but things just as sour as her mood. Until she landed on some news channel, gossip news to be exact.

_"It is official, ladies and gentleman. Our favorite reality show Total Drama is going to return, yes, you heard me right. Rumors about a return of the hit show has been circulating for a fact, since that mysterious Twitter announcement of Geoff Jones stating that he misses his old TV cast mates and cannot wait to see them all together again. However, it had not been until yesterday night, when Chris McLean confirmed on Twitter that he and the producers are indeed sitting together and producing a new season of Total Drama. T_

_#sittin' 2getha with the other producers and stayin' all night up. All for the fans of Total Drama. Gonna be a totally wrecked season with totally cool mates you all love 2 hate._

_Those are wonderful news and sure enough good reason to celebrate at least for our favorite party boy Geoff, who announced to holding a party with everyone for this reason. Chris then in return twittered back to him:_

_#so totally right, dude. Great party. Cant wait 2 c you all again either. Chris_

_Well, we know now that Total Drama is running for another season, but the question all of us are wondering is, who is going to return? From what it has been hinting in Chris message, it seems that there will be old contestants returning. But from which season or will it be another season and cameos from old faces, as they have done in ROTI? Who knows?_

Courtney groaned in frustration.

She was not going to torture herself any longer and held up the remote control, turning the TV off.

She knew the answer to all of that already, so why bother? Watching it would just cause her to become angrier than before, which was not in her plans at all. Why was it so hard to just relax? She jsut wanted to enjoy the little time she had off, but instead, that cursed McLean and his little stupod show had to destroy it again for her.

Fact is, she could care less about their show and plan about hosting a Total Drama Reunion show. Threy could do it for all she cared, as long as they stayed away from her. She was done with it, two years ago to be exact! Why was it so hard to get that fact into their thick brainless skulls?

But Courtney knew the answer.

They needed her.

They needed the whole cast back. Sure, she has sporadically kept up with the past new seasons - thanks to Fallon, who for some reason watched it religiously, hence she knew how the show in general was doing, which was bad. The ratings kept declining, sure they were still good but far from the good ol' days, from the first season to the third, when they were on top of the TV world and in every people's mouth and mind. Fans kept complaining, critics were far from hailing like they used to and there was just one thing that the producers couöd come up with to appease them.

Bringing back the old show and the old cast, in hope for a new rise.

The idea sucked. Well, it was actually just not smart, but for Courtney, it sucked.

They could have come up with anything, really anything, but instead...

It was just frustrating.

Courtney continued to rant and ramble in her mind and every now and cuss when it became too much, and by the way, great respect that she kept her anger enough in to refrain from destroying anything. It all stopped however when she heard the bell ring.

It must be her mother.

Courtney jumoed from the couch and went towards the door. Usually, if she was in the right state of mind, she would have wondered why her mother was ringing the bell instead of unlocking it with her own key, especially taking in consideration that her mother was just the most organized woman, who blessed her daughter with the same tendency, would never forget her own key.

But of course, Courtney was still far too occupied and harassed in mind by the recent events to see that something was wrong.

"You are not gonna believe-"

She had no time to protest, not when she realized that those two men in black were not her mother, nor when they grabbed her rather forcefully by her arm and dragging her by her arm towards a black mini van.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at them.

Courtney was trying to pull away from them, yanking her arm back from their tight grip, but of course it was of no use. After all, she was, no matter how much she worked out, was a fine young woman and although strong in personality, she was weak when it came to physical strenght. This, she only thing she could really accomplish was yeeling her lungs out at them, throwing menaces and threats at their heads and just getting them on their nerves by shouting and shrieking.


End file.
